What really happened
by DivergentMia
Summary: Waht happens when Katnis and peeta are already going out in secret before the games what hapenes ncludes catching fire.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story I hope you like it

Reaping day

Peetas pov I wake up finding Katniss in my bed like usual. We've been going out for the last five years it was a normal sight.

I rolled out of bed when katniss fluttered her eyes open 'good morning '

"morning' I replied

Katniss jumped out of the bed put on her jacket and said " I better go meet Gale In the woods, wouldn't want him getting suspicious"

She kissed me on the cheek and jumped out of the window just in time so my mother didn't see her.

Katniss's POV as I walked down the street I sarted thinking about the reaping today , god , todays prims first reaping she's going to freak out. I think about peeta, man he is handsome I just hope this reapng doesn't tear us apart.

As I get to the fence I look back once and I go into the woods. On my way I grab my bow and arrows and start looking for game when I find a young doe Gae creps up on me and makes the doe run away. Damn sometimes I wish he would'nt always do thatas we make our way towards the hill we start talking about the reaping

"my names in 42 times "

"20" I reply

Reaping time

Peetas POV

As I make my way towards the square I see Katniss with her little sister prim calming her down ,she smiles at me and I smile back as we get to our areas Effie Trinket Walks onto the stage wearing a pink wig and a pink hobble skirt . we all snicker at the sight of her. Eventually she get to the reaping

" AS always ladies first" Effie says in her fake Capitol accent

She walks to the glass bowls and pulls out a name

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN"

All of a sudden I see Katniss Walking from the crowd shouting "I Volunteer I volunteer as tribute"

I make a small whimpering sound.

**I hope you enjoy Please comment.**


	2. We have been reaped

Peetas POV

"next for the young men" effies says

She walks to the glass ball and eagerly takes out a piece of paper

"PEETA MELLARK"

Katniss' POV

I gasp peetas coming with me to I realiase why I love him at that moment because he is a kind and caring erson who loves me and I love him back

He walks up and a minute later we are escorted to a fancy velvet room

"I love you " Peeta says while he pulls me into a hug and a kiss

Then before we finish ,our famlies are allowed into the room and we move away from each other as if nothing happened

I exchange a few supportive words to prim and give her the biggest hug ever

"look after prim, I not there for you like I was when dad died" I say

My mother nods and I pull her in for one last hug as they are taken away

Sorry for the short chater as I said this my first story and I probs have a few mistakes (:


	3. Meet you tonight

3 weeks later

Katniss' POV

Peeta and I sit on the train while he is playing in with my hair while I am just thinking about how we just won the hunger games.

"do you realize we have won the hunger games"I say

" yeah and I realize that I still love you as much as I did before " says peeta as he pulls me into a long kiss

" Tomorrow night come to my house I'd like to spend some time with you alone "

He winked

I giggled " oh I see what you want." I say" and I am happy to do it

All of a sudden the train come to a stop and we realize that we have come back to District 12 I kiss Peeta on the cheekand hand- in hand we exit the train. As I walk out I let go of Peeta and see Prim smiling and waving at me

The next day

I quickly sneak out of my house invictors village it seems they have already moved our stuff into our houses.

As I get to the door I open it Peeta left it open hes standing at the door and I close it and we move to to couch and turn on a moviei lie on his chest while he starts at my head and kisses his ay down to the lips the next thing I know is that I am full on making out with him paying no attention to the movie. Then all of asudden he stopped and says wanna go upstairs and hvae sex


	4. that night

Peetas POV

I wake up naked and Katniss next to me I lay back and smile to my self as I realize what happened last night .I Wake up katniss and she start making out with me and realize she still must be drunk. Then I say "you better get back home so your mum doesn't freak out.

She jumped out of bed kissed me on the cheek and left.

Katniss's POV

I leave Peetas House and walk to mine my Mu runs straight up to me and asks me where was I wink and she nods . see my mum is the only one who knows about Peeta and I .

"I need to talk to you in private" and she just simply nods.

5 minutes later

My mum walks in and ask me "whats wrong".

" I had sex with Peeta" I reply she nds and run s straight down stairs and brings back a pregnancy tester. She nods and I understand shes doing this for my own good. I lie down as she tests me and 5 minutes later she gasps . and stats crying.


	5. you are

Katniss's POV

"what's wrong" I ask

" this is a big surprise to all of us but run to Peetas house and get him straight away" she replies

5 minutes later peeta and I sit on my bed while my mother say " Katniss You are pregnant "

I gasp this is what ive always wanted with Peeta and a a suprising fact I smile and hug Peeta like this is the best news in the world. Then I relies my child will be I the games and I frown. Peeta realizes what I am thinking about and reassures me by saying " it will be ok our child wont be in the games.

My mother leaves the room and leaves Peeta and I alone

" we are going to have to announce this on the victory tour youll be 3 months pregnant I will be noticeable " Peeta tells me. "I know " as I lie back and take my shirt of to examine my stomach and thinking that in nine months it will enormous "Gale is going to hate me for this".


	6. when you learn

Katniss's POV

The next day

Since the announcement my mother told me to move in to Peetas house. I reluctantly moved in and we lived together like any other couple.

"Hi" Peeta said as he came home from the bakery.

"are you feeling better"

I nodded, lately I have already been getting quite severe morning sickness.

Peeta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, took out some stuff and walked to the pantry and started making dinner.

The next morning

Gales POV

I walked up to katnis's house to be welcomed by Suzzane at the door.

"can I see Katniss" I asked

" Oh she's at Peeta's House" She Replied

"why is she at Peeta's house?"I asked

She looked at the ground gravely " I think its better Katniss explains.

I walked to Petta's house angrily.

I kncked at the door all I heard was come in. when I came in I freaked out and saw Peeta and Katniss full on making out together I slammed the door shut and stomped away. Without turning back I saw Katniss walking to me

"I'm sorry Gale I should've told you earlier"

" why" I replied getting angrier by the minute. "You make out with him and and you don't even tell me your dating" .

"this isn't the right time to tell you this but I had sex ad I am pregnant with him as well"

**Thanks for reading **

**Find out what happens when Gale finds out (:**


	7. The Victory Tour

Sorry I haven't been active hope you like this

Katniss' POV

The months coming up to the victory tour has been long and painful

3 months later

that morning I immediantly woke up and called Cinna

"hello" I hear a deep voice that could only be Cinna's

'Cinna I say

'oh, hi Katniss.' He replies

' I hope ths doesn't mess up your Schedule but I have some news for you"

I say

"anything for my star' he replies

I breathe deeply and let it all out

"I'm 3 months pregnant and the father is Peeta. Its true we are a couple"

I finished

"that fabulous I must go im going to need to get some maternity wear"

and Cinna Hangs up the phone.

The word maternity wear hangs on me heavily.

I look at my stomach it's larger than its ever been.

" Katniss" I hear a voice call "where are you"

" Peeta , I'm right here don't worry "

" Ok I'm going to Haymitch's Cinna will be here soon"

I nod as he gives me a quick kiss and goes.

I run up the stairs and take a bath actually noticing the size of my stomach.

As I get out of the bath put a bath robe on , awaiting Effie, Cinna, Flavius, and Octavia.

As I get down stairs I hear the doorbell ring. As I see Peeta I Notice four others behind him ,Effie and my Prep team. As soon as Effie sees me she squels loudly and says

"Darling why didn't you tell me"

" wanted a surprise for you" I replied

" we'll talk about this later , we've got a very busy schedule"

15 minutes later I look perfect as my outfit outlines that I am having a baby.

"she looks perfect lets go" says Effie

She gently hold me by the arms, scared that she could hurt me and takes me outside.

"Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire" say Ceaser as I hear surprised gasp made by and I hand in hand the portable cameras watching.

"hello you two"

"hi" peeta and I say in unison

'Hows it going' Ceaser replies

'great says' Peeta

' First id like to say your stomach look bigger than the last time I saw you Katniss'

' yes Ceaser' I Reply 'I am currently 15 weeks pregnant'

'wow' says Ceaser as we hear surprised gasps from the audience.

'well that wraps it up we will see you throughout the Victory Tour'

'thankyou' I reply

as the cameras turn of peeta gives me a long sensual kiss and walk back to the house.

How did you like it?

Please review


	8. The capitol

The Victory tour went by so fast and eventually we came back to District 12

Having all that time with peeta and showing that I was pregnant was comforting but hard work.

When we got back the 75h quarter quell was being revealed .

'as a reminder of even the strongest can not over come the capitol this years quarter quell every district will have a previous victor competing. Though due that exciting news of the only female victor of district 12 being pregnant we will reap 2 extra victors from each only this but this year the gams will have double victors and will last for 6 months And I would like to invite Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark to be our special guests during the games' snow finished , peeta turned of the TV just as the Phone rang.

' Hello' I answered the phone

'hello katniss' a high picthed voice answered- Effie's ' I just wanted to tell you that you will be travelling to the capitol tomorrow so pack some stuff and I'll meet you in the morning.'

'thankyou Effie' and I hang up

' who was that' asked Peeta

'Effie we are going to the Capitol tomorrow'

'OK I'll go pack some stuff how about you go to you mum's house and get some medication that will last 6 months' replied Peeta

I nodded and put on a coat and walked to mum's house

Petta's POV

6 months! Katniss could go through labor then god Hope we'll be okay.

As I go through Katniss' clothes I get all the maternity clothes Cinna sent us ,I'm pretty sure that Cinna will have more for us at the capitol.

Katniss and I slept amazingly well that night.

At 8am in the morning Katniss and I waited for our lift to pick us up and take us to the train station.

As we got on the train we walked to the end of the train and sat own .Katniss sat next to me touching me kiss ing my cheek ad eventually making it's way to my lips .

'Katniss,' I say

'yes' she replies

'have you thought that you could go through labor in the capitol' I say

' yes I did and I was already thinking we should go to that Capitol hen I have the baby'

I frowned creasing my brow.

' why don't you want to have the baby in 12' I answer

'haven't you realised , my Mum is getting old and she already has too many patients I think I would be easier for all of us'

'OK' I reply as we walk back to our bedroom.

As Katniss is just taking off a bra I walk to her surprised on how well the baby is developing. I walk towards her and gently touch her growing stomach when I feel a vibration coming from her stomach.

'did you feel that' I say with the widest smile I have ever had

'yes it's the first time it's ever happened' she replys I pull her in feeling her breasts aginst my shirtless chest as we have a long passionate kiss

'I love you' I say

' I love you too' as we return to kissing

Katniss stops and puts on some simple pyjamas.

As I get into bed with her we fall asleep immediantly awaken eventually by a loud knocking on the door.

"Hello are you two awake

'yes' I reply

' breakfast is ready get into some more formal clothes as we are almost in the Capitol

Katniss flutters her eyes open 'Morning' she whispers

' Morining' I reply 'we need to get dressed well be at the capitol, then we can live in our apartment and have a normal life with the odd interview and appearance.'

I kiss her on the cheek and get dressed .

Five minutes later Katniss come into the DR and sits next to me.

An hour later we arrive at the Capitol seeing adoring fans waiting to get a quick glimpse of us.

Katnis's PoV

Waving nervouly at fans was the last thing I wanted to do but the minute we got to the car we were speeding through the capitol streets getting to the training center as fast as we could.


End file.
